The Babies Are Coming
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part V... Helen is about to be a Godmother and a Grandmother. First comes Jessica and Christopher's baby. Then Henry and Erika's baby. T rating for some mild language. Bonus Girl's Night a few weeks after baby Foss is born.
1. Chapter 1

**There are always new beings born at the Sanctuary. Whether it's the way mammals do it. Or whether it happens by eggs or sometimes mitoses. New life is always happening. Sometimes it doesn't always happen on schedule.**

**No infringement intended**

Will and Henry were in Henry's lab, sitting in front of a large screen, playing a street racing game. "Suck it Dude!" Henry said after beating Will for the 3rd time. "I can't believe I blocked out 2 hours of my day to help you, and this is what we are doing." "I told you Dude, Greg asked me to build a street racing game. And that Magnus was happy I was helping him." Will put on a childish smirk, setting his controller down. "She's probably just happy her 2 baby boys are playing nice. And by the way what's up with putting a blond chic on a bike that cuts you off, in the game." Henry laughed, "Dude, I just wanted to include Ash in the game. And don't be so jealous, mommy loves you too." "Shut up," Will gave Henry a playful shove. "You know Doc's been like a mother to me, but I've never called her mom. But after our Christmas 2 weeks ago, it's nice to feel like a family again. Except for not have Ash around full-time." "Well, and except for Erika and Jess. What's up with those 2?" Henry cringed, "I don't know and Erika says she's not sure way Jess bugs her so much. Doc said she's hoping that after 1 or both give birth, and their hormones balance out. They can start over and try at least to be friendly to each other." "I feel for both Abby and Gina, being friends with both of them. They must feel torn trying not to take sides." "Right? Dude, I'll give you one more chance to beat me, if your game?" Will picked up his controller, "You're on!"

Nikola had given up on wearing a jacket these days. So he was in an off white shirt, dark blue tie, vest and trousers. Jess who lived in jeans, had taken to wearing dresses. It just made life easier for the many bathroom trips she made, due to her being 8 ½ months pregnant. Helen of course was rocking her business sexy look in tan dress and goldish rope belt and heels. When she had dropped Jess off with Nikola before heading to the other building this morning.

Nikola was fine with being on babysitting duty, for the very pregnant Jessica. Even if Jess was less than thrilled, she hadn't fainted in weeks. They were in his lab, Nikola working at his bench, Jess sitting on Nikola's sofa. He was finishing some trinket he was working on. "There another Tesla masterpiece." He looked over his shoulder, but Jess was reading and not paying attention. "Jess, you could at least pretend to admire my genius." Jess looked up, "Nik, it's 2 weeks until my due date. Unless you're working on a way to make labor painless. Or something to help my body recover faster, after labor. I just can bring myself to get to excided." Nikola walked over with something behind his back. "Even if my masterpiece is this?" He held out a mobile that was black and white. The 6 pieces that hung down were a: circle, square, triangle, a crest ant moon, shamrock, and a 6 pointed star.

Dam pregnant hormones, Jess almost teared up. "Ahh… Nikola, that is so sweet. But why black and white?" Nikola smiled sheepishly, "I might have read that new born babies are more stimulated by black and white. In their first few months after birth." Jess motioned for him to lean down to her. She took the mobile and kissed him on the cheek. "Just one question, did you make one for baby Foss?" Nikola wrinkled his nose, "Do I have to?" "It would be very nice if you did. You've know Henry longer than me, and I know you like him." She poked him in the chest. "Bite your tongue," he sat on the sofa next to her. "But you are probably right. After all baby Foss will kind of be Helen's grandchild." "And I want you to make the exact same. No making any dog, bone or fire hydrant shapes!" Nikola grinned a very wicked grin, "You're no fun."

Just then, Jess took a shape breath and placed a hand on her stomach. "Are you ok?" Nikola asked with genuine concern. He had become very fond of Jess, for many reasons. Although he made it clear he was not touching the baby until it was toilet trained. "I'm fine, baby girl has been moving around. Between that and the back pain. I can't wait for this girl to make her appearance." "Did you finish reading the birthing book to her? So she can find her way out." Jess looked down and rubbing her stomach, "Funny Uncle Nikola, but yes I told her to please come head first." Nikola stood up, wiping away any wrinkles. "Wise idea. Would you like to go up to the apartment or do you want to go to the rotunda and walk around?"

Jess put the mobile down and held out her hands for Nikola to help her up. "I'd love to people watch in the rotunda. I'm sure after I poop out this girl. I'm guessing I won't feel like going anywhere for the first week or 2." "To the rotunda then," Nikola said as he tucked her hand in his arm. Then he looked at her, "Are you sure? You look rather flushed." "Nikola, I know you got stuck watching me, because Helen and Gina are in the other building. With some creatures is going through mitosis over there. And everyone else is busy over here. But you don't need to fuss, I'm fine." "Jess, other than the fact you don't care for wine. I… and I'll deny it if you tell anyone. I enjoy your company." That made Jess smile. She took his arm and they started to leave.

They had only taken 3 steps from the sofa, when Jess stopped. She looked at Nikola with a shocked look on her face. "Jess," Nikola got a smell of something strange. Jess looked down at her legs, to see fluid running down them. "That's not your-" Nikola's eye got wide. Jess nodded, "Ahh, well I didn't just wet myself. Which means, my water just broke." "Son of a Bitch! We have to get you to the infirmary." He bent as if he was going to pick her up. Jess put her hand on his chest, "You don't have to carry him. Besides you'll get your vest and shirt all yucky." For once Nikola didn't care about his clothing, Jess was in labor.

Nikola grabbed a lap blanket from the back of the sofa, and wrapped it around Jess' waist. Without waiting for another objection, he vamped out and scooped her up. At the quickest possible walk he made his way to the infirmary. They pasted Cricket on the way. "What the Hell?" Cricket yelled as they approached her. Jess shouted her water had broken as they passed her by. Cricket let out a swear word. Apparently there was a baby pool and today was not the day Cricket had bet on.

Helen and Gina were in the habitat with a giant slug type creature that used mitosis as a way to reproduce. The smell was strong but not too bad. Gina was staying clean by taking notes and a few photos as directed by her mother. Pili and 2 others were also there but she was observing from outside the enclosure. "Gina, get a picture of this area right here." Helen pointed to a spot that was starting to divide. This was the first time Helen was able to fully document this. She was like a kid with a new toy. It would take another 5 or 6 hours before this was over. Then Helen would be busy going over her notes and typing them all up.

Nikola power walked into the infirmary carrying Jess. One of the staff Justin walked up to the Vamped out Nikola, "Problem Miss Jessica?" "Where should I put her? She's in labor, her water broke." He said in his deep vampire voice, not waiting for Jess to answer. The fact that Nikola was touching her. She knew how concern he actually was. He really did like her a lot and wanted her to be safe and taken care of. Which helped her not think about the pain.

Justin had Nikola bring Jess to the room that had been fitted with Nikola's telepathic blocker device. Nikola return into his human self, but wouldn't leave her side. He told the nurses to find Chris and Helen.

Jess winced at another pain, she now knew was a contraction, not just back pain. "I'm ok Nik, you don't have to stay. In fact when I start to get ugly. You will defiantly not want to be in the room." Nikola held Jess's hand, "Well, until Helen gets here or you become violent, I'm staying right here." A young blond woman named Taylor came in with a gown to put on Jess. Nikola did turn his back, but still would not leave the room. Jess was left in his care and he would do his best by her. After all Helen might shot him if he didn't.

Pili entered the habitat, "Helen, I just got a call from the infirmary. Jess' water broke and she is already 6 cm dilated." Helen was on her knees reassuring the slug thing that it was doing well. "What did you say?" Pili repeated herself. "Mom, maybe we should let Dr Pili take over?" "Nonsense, first babies always take hours upon hours. But if you can, hand off your job and go keep her calm. Let me know when she's 8 cm."

Pili looked at Gina a bit surprised, but took over as Gina needed to clean up before she could even leave the floor.

Justin entered the room and started hooking Jess up to monitors. "I talked with Pili and she's going to tell Dr Magnus and Miss Gina. I also got through to Chris and he is on his way." Nikola was rubbing Jess' back, "Is there anything else I can do?" "No Nikola, with your added strength rubbing my back is enough. But I might start getting bitchy soon. So when I tell you to get out. You will probably want to get out, but don't leave ok. And don't let Chris in here until I say. No since in me being mean to him until I get closer." She added, "I think this will be the ultimate test for your block gadget." Jess said as she squeezed his hand. Sally had warned Jess at times like this she might project feelings without trying. In that flesh on flesh contact, Nikola could feel Jess was scared. He hoped Helen and Gina would get here soon.

Justin checked again it had only been 30mins since he first checked and she was now almost 7 cm. Justin tried to pretend that everything was ok, but Jess knew from her telepathic abilities. Justin was thinking that this was going to be a faster than normal delivery for a first timer_. 'Dam had reading that book out loud really make her baby come faster. Or had her labor/back pains been early labor?'_

Chris used the air compressor to blow off before coming in the building. But most days still came in covered in dirt and debris. So Chris followed Helen's check list. He quickly showered and put on fresh clothes. Then woke Greg and both of them got to the infirmary at top speed. Despite people trying to already congratulating them on the way.

Gina had gotten cleaned off and was now crossing court yard at a trot. She would still need to get properly scrubbed up once she got to the infirmary.

Jess was getting more agitated. It had been almost 2 hours since her water broke. When Chris and Greg finally appeared in the window. "Hey My Love, I'm here." _'He knew not to call her beautiful. She had warned him at 6 months not to call her that until after the baby was born.'_ Jess looked at him, she looked angry. "Where the hell is Helen?! Or Gina?" Chris walked in the room, the air almost seem thick with anger. "Love of my life, what can I do for you?" She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, "Get out, until I say you can come in." She growled at him. She then grabbed Nikola's vest, "FIND HELEN!" Nikola stopped his rubbing and removed Jess' hand. "I… I will find Helen, right now!"

Justin and Taylor were the only 2 Jess seem to tolerate, in the room. Justin had the small birthing pool all set up and ready to go. He checked her one more time as a scrub up Gina finally walked in. "Did you stop for ice cream!?" Jess snarled, without even turning to look at her. Justin looked at Gina with relief, "Ahh… Good you've arrived." Gina walked over to Justin but didn't touch Jess. "So, how are they doing?" Justin told her, mother & child were both doing find and that Jess was now 8 cm. Gina didn't seem to believe him and checked for herself. "Anyone else want to take a look under the hood?" Jess joked, becoming more aggressive. "Justin would you be a dear and tell my mom to get her skates on, please!" Justin left the room. Gina took a page out of Jessica's book, "Now my older lady, I suggest we get Chris in here and we get you ready, up and in the pool. Or do you just want to lay here and bitch?" Jess narrowed her brow, "That playing dirt Gina. Talking to me like I talk to our mom. But yes, if it's time, Chris can come in now." Gina motioned to Chris to come in.

One of Pili's assistance passed on the message from both Nikola and Justin. Helen was sure there was still time. Between Gina and Chris they should be able to keep Jess calm. Helen would be done soon, clean up and get over there in plenty of time_. 'Was Jess real thinking her birth would go faster, because she wanted it to. Or because she had been reading the birthing book out loud like the baby would understand it.'_

Nikola appeared in the window. Taylor had put a privacy screen in place and Jess was facing away from the window. But the labor must have enhanced her telepathic abilities. Because Jess knew he was there, "Nikola, where is she?" "I'm sure she's on her way." He shrugged while looking at Greg. "I have plenty of people that would love to be this child's godmother! If she doesn't get her ass here soooo-" a large contraction hit her. Gina and Chris finished getting Jess into the pool. "Nikola! Get in here!" Nikola walked in trying not to see too much. Jess was naked except for some kind of sports bra. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were kind of scary looking, "Nik, I am telling you. Vamp out and go find Helen. Go cave man, throw her over your shoulder and get her ass here NOW!" Nikola wasn't sure but when Jess added, "NOW NIKOLA!" He Vamped and ran out of the room_. 'Pregnant women were scray.'_

Gina was in the pool with Jess, "Ok Jess, I know you hurt and you're wanting to push but we're not there yet." "We're not there YET?!" "Chris, please do your thing and calm her down. It's important for both her and the baby." Chris was sitting right behind Jess in the pool. She was leaning up against him. He could feel her fear and her pain. "Love of my Life, close your eyes and listen to my voice." He began to count back from 10. Like he always did when she was stressed. Trying to impart his calm Zen demeanor to her. Every time he did it he would try and use a different saying, to distract her. This time instead of saying 10 Mississippi, he said 10 baby toes. That seemed to do the trick. Jess was a little more relaxed and a lot more civil.

Nikola ran all the way to the other building at vampire speed. Pili saw Nikola and pointed it out to Helen. Helen jumped up and walked out of the habitat. "Nikola, what's going on?" "It's Jess, hurry clean up!" "What's going on?" "Helen, please just clean off! AND HURRY!" Helen had never seen Nikola like this. She told the other to help Pili. Then went into a special room and got cleaned off.

When she came out, Nikola was pacing still vamped out. "Nikola, why are you still-" Helen was cut off, by Nikola picking her up over his shoulder. He ran all the way back and even took the stairs not wanting to wait for the lift. Nikola ran into the infirmary and put Helen down. The vertigo hit her hard and he held her until she was steady. "Bloody Hell, Nikola!"

"Cutting it a little close mom?" Greg chastised his mom as she approached the room. She could hear Jess swearing like a sailor in both English and what must be Choctaw and a few made up cruses. Justin had seen Nikola enter with Helen and was already dragging her off to scrub up.

"Son of a Biscuit Eater!" "Ok, relax and breath" Gina said. "Gina, I love you and your doing great. I tell you this now, cause when I'm done here. I'm going to go Kill your Mother!" From Chris angle he could see Nikola in the window. Before he could say anything, Jess piped up. "Nikola, where is SHE!?" Nikola realized he was still in vampire mode and shifted back to human. "She's here, nurse thumper is getting her scrubbed up." "Ok here comes another one, big push." Gina said feeling the muscles contract, under her hand. "Christopher I Love and Hate you right NOWWWW!" "I know, I can feel it. I wish I had half your strength." Helen finale hurried into the room. She saw Gina in the pool and Taylor assisting outside the pool. "What is going on? How many centimeters is she? And why is she pushing?" "Nice.. Of.. You.. To.. Stop by." Jess said through clenched teeth. "Call me crazy, but when a woman is 10cm and wants to push. I Let Her!" Gina said firmly. "What are you talking about? Her water broke what just over 4 hours ago. There's no way she's…. OK, she's ready." Helen said as she walked around the pool behind Gina. "Mom you want to get in here and take over, please!" "Jess, what do you want? Gina, seems to be doing fine." Jess in between breathes said, "Gina is doing great. Except as a telepath, I can tell she's scared. Which is not helping me stay calm! Love you G." Helen started climbing in, "Dear Lord, I'm sorry. I should have come straight away, but I'm here now." "I will yell at you later right now I want to push… Please Tell Me To PUSH!"

15mins later a baby girl Elizabeth Rolling Thunder Burton entered the world. Helen let Jess hold her baby for a minute before Gina took her off to get cleaned, weighted and measured.

After the placenta was delivered. They got Jess up a comfortable back in the bed. Gina handed the baby back to Jess. She was a healthy 8.3 lbs and 22 inches long. She had a beautiful head of black hair and her skin was just a little light then Chris'.

Everyone left and Helen engaged the privacy frost to the glass window. So Jess and Chris could have a few minutes, with their daughter. "My Hero… My Champion… The Love of My Life." Chris gave Jess a kiss with each of the titles he gave her. "Can I tell you, you are beautiful now? Or is that still something you don't want me to say?" (_Jess didn't want to be called beautiful when she felt fat.) _Jess couldn't think, only feel. She felt the amazing love pouring out of Chris. Her daughter taking in all the sounds and reaching out her little hand. Jess could also feel despite Nikola's shield the love and well-wishers that were in the infirmary.

Jess told Chris to remove the privacy frost from the window. Everyone turned and started oww and ahhing at the baby. Jess asked Nikola to come in first. He had changed into scrubs. Just to make sure none of that slug stuff was on him. Jess gave Nikola a kiss and thanked him, for getting Helen. He made a comment about enjoying tossing Helen over his shoulder.

Helen shooed the everyone in the infirmary away, that didn't need to be there. Telling them to go spread the word that Mother and Child were fine. Helen entered the room herself, still feeling bad for assuming the birth would take longer. "So… I'm I still in the running for godmother? Despite my total screw up." Chris looked at Jess, she nodded. Chris carefully picked up his little girl and handed her to Helen. "Sweet Heart this is you godmother Helen. She can be a real pain in the butt. However, your mother and I love her anyways." Helen looked down at this new little miracle. Yet another Rolling Thunder was now a part of her life. Georgina and Harold were long gone and someday Jessica would die to. But here this little girl would continue on. Giving Helen joy and no doubt grieve for years to come.

**Next up is Baby Foss**

**And I'm thinking of doing Kate's wedding**

**Reviews Welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Helen make the same mistake with baby Foss? **

**Will Erika have a quick labor or a long hard labor?**

**Will Erika and Jess start getting along?**

Abby and Erika were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. They had become good friends and did many couple things together. Seeing how Will and Henry were already friends. Erika saw Jess walking nearby with her food tray. She gave Jess a come over here wave.

"Hi girls, is it ok if I sit with you?" Abby's eyes got wide. She knew even after Jess had given birth, Erika and her were still not getting along. "Yes, of course." Erika said before taking a drink of tea. Abby looked at both of them as Jess sat down. "Ok, what did I miss? You 2 aren't going to go all bitchy?" Jess arranged her bowl of fruit and toast, "You haven't told her, what happened?" Erika smiled, "Jess and I are still working on being friendly, but Ashley figured out what are problem was." "What, wait, Ashley figured it out?" Erika swallowed I bite of her salad, before explaining. During one of the visits Henry and Erika had with Ashley. She stated, she was glad she wasn't jealous of her new siblings. She wondered how Erika's baby, being a kind of grandchild of Helen's, would get along with. Jess' baby which was Helen's goddaughter. When Erika had sent a text message to Jess asking what she thought. It made since that Erika and even Henry might be harboring jealous feelings and Jess was telepathically picking up the tension, and reflexing it back.

"So now you 2 are, ok?" Abby asked as she finished the last of her soup. "We're working on it, right Erika?" Erika smiled, "We're taking it day by day. So what are you up to today?" Abby looked at Jess, "Yeah, where's the baby?" Jess had taken a big bite of fruit and couldn't talk, so Erika jumped in. "Hey, she carried the thing for 9 months. If she want an afternoon off, she's entitled. Besides, I can smell her and Chris must have had a good night." Erika winked. "How, can you smell that I took a shower? Well, ok actually we started in the shower. Then moved to the bed." Erika laughed and asked, "One pregnant woman to another. Was this the first time?"

_It felt like high school three girls talking about boys, babies and sex. Jess confessed other than kissing and petting, she hadn't felt up to it. She said getting her lady bits back to feeling normal was taking longer than she had hoped. But after last night she felt they might be able to get back to their normal bedroom life._

Jess tried not to chock as she chuckled, going back to where the baby was. "Chris told me I had to take the day off. After breakfast he said he was going to spend to whole day with Lizzie. And that I was not to come back to the Unit, until dinner time." "Hey, make sure he tells Henry that. After being pregnant forever and him being overly protective, with me being due soon. I'm getting tired of all of this." Erika made a circle around her body.

"Well, you both are making me really, oh what's the word… broody." Abby said. "I don't think Will is ready for me to start talking about us having a baby. After all, I'm still trying to find where I fit in around here."

"You'll get there, I kind of fell into mine. And these abilities don't seem to be going away. So now I'm trying to deal with the reality that my mom wasn't a bad person. She just didn't know how to coop with it all this telepath stuff. And that's why she turned to drugs and alcohol. She was probably scared to tell anyone. I mean I touch someone and I'm in their head if I'm not careful." "Or picking up on emotions of someone that's just near you." Erika winked at her. "Or that. But Sally has been super helpful and has even been helping Cao and Lee. The telepath that moved here from city 2."

Abby folded her hands on the table, looking at Jess. "So when you were pregnant. Could you talk to the baby? Is that why you had a faster delivery for a first time baby?" Jess nodded as she swallowed, "I could feel the baby and tried to let her know that when the contractions came they were a good thing and to please come out head first. But it wasn't like the conversation we are having." Erika waved Jess to come on her side of the table. "Do it to mine!" Jess got up, "Do what?" "Tell him to come out head first and all that stuff you told yours." "I'll give it a try, but I'm not sure I can." "I give you permission to try. What do I need to do?" She turned so Jess could sit and put her hands on the baby belly.

Jess told Erika to think of something she might have picture herself doing with the baby in a few months.

_Erika had thought a few times of how Henry and she could make a corner of their lab baby friendly. With that image Jess started. She could see the picture and the baby. She asked the baby what made it happy. It pointed to the computer humming on the table. 'You like electronics already?' The baby made the beeping noise the computer was making._

Erika and Abby saw Jess smile, whatever was going on. Must be good or happy.

'_So you like the noise the computer makes. Well, when you come out to meet everyone. Don't worry about being the only baby. There is another baby already waiting to meet you.' She told the baby the process of birth and said when he was ready. He should come head first and to not be afraid of the contraction's. The whole conversation took 5 minutes, but when Jess opened her eyes. She was a little dizzy and it took a few minute before she could stand to get up and sit on her side of the table again._

Erika was holding her belly. She said it felt like he was really happy. Like when someone is rolling with laugher. Abby was concerned about Jess. Jess had pushed her tray way. Not wanting to eat any more. "Are you sure you are alright?" "Yeah, that was cool and weird all at the same time." "Well, whatever you did. I can feel it. You must have had him super happy. I can almost feel the happy hormones." "Always glad to be of service. But if he comes anything but head first it's not my fault." Jess laughed. "Deal," Erika said lifting her tea cup, as a toast.

-A few days later—

Helen had put Erika on bed rest. The pregnancy was going well, but with the treatment Helen had put her on she couldn't give her a due date. But at the last scan the baby looked like a human baby would at 8months. Erika was going crazy. Henry, Will and Abby tried their best to be helpful. But Erika was just ready to be done with this pregnancy.

The alarm for the 6 am feeding of Elizabeth went off. Nikola's gift of the telepathic blocker was set to protect their whole bedroom. Chris was sound asleep so Jess got up to feed Elizabeth. After Lizzie had her fill, Jess had pump the rest of her milk and was going to go put it in the frig. She open the door and only got a foot out the door when she half groined, half screamed in pain. Chris shot up in bed and was at Jess's side, calling out for Helen.

At once all the bedroom door were open and Elizabeth had started to cry. Not that she was in pain, she was just scared because of all the commotion. Helen was trying to get Jess off the floor. Jess had been holding her head and her stomach. "Jess, talk to me what's wrong?" Helen pleaded. Gina slipped passed Chris and grabbed Lizzie. She brought her out into the main area. And although she was fussing, she wasn't crying her lungs out any more. Gregory took Lizzie so Gina could help their mom. Chris scooped Jess up and put her on the sofa. Nikola was the only one to think about the device. As Helen, Gina and Chris were hovering around Jess. Nikola had grabbed the device and brought it out and put it on the coffee table. Once protected by the shield, Jess could talk. "Thanks Nik." The three turn to see the glow of the device and turned back to Jess.

"Very well then, if you're not the one in pain. Who is? Jess where was the pain?" Jess was trying not to throw up. "Baby… birth... pain" she managed to say as Chris sat next to her rubbing her back. Helen looked at Gina "Erika?" Helen went to the com and rang Henry. Abby answered "Helen, I'm glad you called. Erika has been having back pains. I think she's going into labor." "I can't be, it's too soon!" Erika shouted. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Helen and Gina got dressed quickly and were at the Foss/Zimmer Unit. And yes Erika was in the first stage of labor. Helen told Gina and Abby to go to the infirmary and get things ready. She wasn't going to make the same mistake with Erika as she did with Jess. Thinking just because it was the first time the labor there would be plenty of time.

After 16 hours Erika was in the finale stage of labor. She had chosen to use a special birthing chair. Which help to keep her in a more comfortable position, while helping gravity do the work. Henry was doing his best to keep Erika breathing. Although he almost passed out himself once. Abby was on the other side of Erika and Gina was standing by to clean, wrap, weight and measure baby Foss.

"Erika, you are doing wonderful. Just hold on a little longer. A few more and you'll have your son." Helen said looking up from between Erika's knees. "Hear that honey, our son the first Hap in how long is almost here." Erika was shaking her head. "No, I can't! I'm too tired!"

Jess had just walked into the room. Gina gave her a strange look, worried Jess might double over in pain again. Helen looked up but was too busy. "Ok, here comes another one, big push." Erika grunted and screamed. Jess leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Abby thought she looked cocky. Had Jess done something, had she told the baby to come out breach?

'_Hey, hurts like a bitch doesn't it?' Erika just nodded her head. _

'_Don't you just want to kick Henry in the balls?'_

"Yessss!" Erika screamed as the contraction ended. Erika looked over at Jess. For a moment she thought it looked as if Jess was sweating.

'_Don't worry they can't hear me. I know your pain. Helen knows the pain, Ashley & twins remember.'_

Erika nodded again, "Right." The other kept saying encouraging things. Then she heard Abby say something about Jess should probably leave. "No, I want her here." Jess walked over to where Abby was standing, and took her spot. Jess looked at Helen, "You see the head yet?" "On the next push I think I will." Helen finale registering Jess was in the room.

Jess looked at Erika, "You ready to do this?" Erika looked so tired, "No, I'm too tired. I can't!" Jess leaned down, "Yes we can." "OK, anything you can do to help, please do it!" Jess looked at Henry, "Let go of her hand, and try not to touch her." Henry looked hurt but Erika kissed his hand and then reached for Jess.

Helen looked worried, "Ok, get ready. Next one I want a big push."

_Jess smiled as she took Erika's hand, 'Don't you just want to kick her in the face.'_

Erica chucked but no one had heard Jess, so they did know why. The contraction hit, and Erika almost crush Jess' right hand. Jess placed her left hand on Erika's head

'_You got this! The baby's fine and you are going to forget how much this hurts.'_

"Not Bloody Likely!" Erika shouted as she pushed.

'_Oh, you'll remember it hurt. But once you feel your baby in your arms. Everything else just goes away.'_

"I see a head of dark hair," Helen cheered.

'_You just need to get the shoulders out and then you can have a break, before you have to do the placenta thing.'_

Gina was now watching her mom, learning but also keeping an eye on Jess. She was sweating, whatever Jess was doing. When she was done she's probably collapse like she always seemed to.

Helen was right 2 more pushes and Erika felt the baby slide out. Gina did a quickly wiped down and handed him back to Erika. Jess had let go of Erika. She was blinking and staggering back. Abby placed a hand on Jess to steady her. Jess pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ice cream headache."

Erika and Henry were beaming at their new son. Gina took Jess' pulse and was looking in her eyes. "Gina, I'm fine. Take care him."

Gina took the baby back and finished cleaning him off and doing all his little weight and measuring. Little Alister Myers Foss weighted in at 6lbs and 11oz, with a length of 18inches.

Jess made a joke about having a long day and being tired. She said she was off to go get some sleep. She told Erika to try and get the last good nap she would be having for a while.

As Jess place a kiss on her finger and then place the finger on Allister's cheek. Erika took Jess' hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." "For what telling you what you already knew." Jess looked at Helen, "It's one of the things I seem to do best."

2 weeks later Helen's little family was all gathered in the Zimmer/Foss Unit. Everyone was laughing and joking and getting along. Even Nikola and Henry were getting along. Helen had heard Jess threat to make Nikola hold baby Elizabeth if he didn't play nice. The thought must have scared him enough to be polite. The great Vampire scared of a tiny helpless baby. The only thing missing once again was Ashley still in the 3rd ward. Helen could wait to move her to the 2nd ward. But Ashely wasn't ready yet.

"Doc, come on your missing this." Henry called out. Snapping Helen back into the here and now. "Tesla, made the same mobile for Allister as he did for Lizzie." Helen looked and yes it was identical. "Nikola, you didn't tell me you did this." "Ok, I admit it. It is nice to see Wolfgang have his own little mini me. Mazel tov." Nikola raised his glass of wine. Everyone else chimed in with a "Cheers."

**Want to read the first time since baby scene **

**(Jess and Chris) (Henry and Erika)… **

**Well that's M rated… coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus Girls Night Drunken Bonding Night after the babies. Helen conveniently has to go to Sanctuary city 3. So she misses out on all the fun.**

Helen was in her office. She was sitting behind her desk in a dark tank top and slacks. Her light colored heels matched the blouse like jacket and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was giving her daughter Gina some last minute instructions. Helen was going to City 3 to see about something to do with the food they were growing.

"Do you think you can handle all of that?" "Piece of cake mom." Gina said as she typed the last thing her mother said into her tablet. Helen leaned forward folder her hands together, "One last thing, keep an eye on Nikola." "Why don't you ask Jess?" "I have no doubt they will be spending time together. They're some kind of odd couple." "I think it's sweet. After all the fuss he made about not touching baby Elizabeth. Now he just looks uncomfortable holding her, but he does hold her."

"Please tell me he's not babysitting for your rowdy, drunken girls' night, tonight?" Helen picked up her tea cup and walked over to the pot to refill it. "No mom, Chris and Greg said something about treating her to a male bonding, gaming night. Plus how rowdy or drunk could we get? (She winked) You won't be there, to set the pace." Helen walked back to her desk, "Very funny, however you, Abby, Erika and Jess playing drinking games in the Foss lab. Does make me a little nervous." Helen took a sip, "and a little jealous. It's sure to be a good time."

Chris, Greg and Nikola took Lizzie and went to the Foss/Zimmer resident. Greg and Henry had been working on a driving game. Complete with steering wheel, shiftier and pedals. They wanted to test it out one more time. Before building an arcade like car to put it into. They had talked Helen into letting them put it in the rotunda as a way to keep their driving skills sharp. And to entertain the abnormals take could use it.

Gina and Abby had cleared a spot for the makeshift bar and snack area. They already had music playing and half of the lights off. Erika and Jess walked in together talking about the game night. Erika was complaining that she hadn't been asked to help with the game. Gina gave Erika a look, "Don't start off the night like that. This is supposed to be fun girly time. We've got the music on and you 2 can now drink. So what are you drinking?" "Red wine for me," Erika said walking to grab a glass. "Jess are you starting with whiskey or brandy?" "Jameson and Mexican cola," Jess smiled as Gina was already pouring it for her.

Everyone was still on drink number 2 as Abby poured her 3rd glass of wine. "Should I put on another movie?" Erika asked. "I'd rather play some cards or something?" Gina said looking at Jess, "So what card games do you and mom play when I'm not around?" Gina knew Jess and her mom stayed up late drinking on her visits to the farm. Jess laughed as the other 2 looked at her. "You make it sound like, they might be dirty. Or are you just implying that your mother and I are dirty?" "Well, Helen is having a thing with Nikola," Erika said getting herself some more popcorn. "And I find it hard to believe you aren't a little dirty." Abby said pointing her glass at Jess. "You don't have to be telepathic to know we women are far more aggressive and can be way dirtier than men." Jess said stealing some of Erika's popcorn as she sat down next to her. "How about truth or dare?" Abby said taking a big gulp of wine. The other 3 shrugged, and Gina went first.

Gina took truth, Erika asked her about her first kiss. Gina admitted to having her first kiss at band practice at 14. Jess pointed at her laughing, she had a feeling Gina like a certain trumpet player. Erika took truth, Gina asked when her and Henry were going to get married. Erika admitted they were waiting until after the baby. And now with Kate's wedding just weeks away. She was really starting to think about planning hers.

Abby took a dare, Jess thought hard for a moment. Abby was a little unsteady with her drinking. "Ok, I dare you to take your socks off." "That's it," Gina said expecting more from her sometimes twisted aunt. "Let me finish, take your socks off, with your teeth." Abby rolled her eyes but sat on the floor and proceeded to take her socks off, with her teeth.

Jess took truth, Gina begged to ask the question. Abby nodded to busy to come up with one. "When was the first time you and Chris sex?" Erika almost choked on her popcorn, "Wow." Jess smiled, she was sure her face was a little red. But she confessed that she and Chris have sex for the first time. The morning after the kids caught them sleeping together on the couch.

At another point Abby asked if Jess would ever look in Will's head. So Abby could figure out what he wants, out of life. "No way! I'm not in to reading Steven King or looking in haunted houses!" That got a laugh out of everyone.

The Truth and Dares got more out there. Abby almost always taking a dare. Which includes doing pushes while saying your ABC's and letting Gina blindfolded draw a mustache on Abby, with a permanent marker. However shortly after that Abby passed out.

Gina was only barely awake, leaning against Abby. Abby should never have switched to whiskey. Erika looked at Jess who was felling no pain but was still going strong. "I must say for an American you can hold your liquor quite well." "I'll take that as a compliment. Of course I've been trained by Helen." "She's got to be impossible to keep up with." Erika said turning and tucking her feet under her. Jess mirrored her, so they could see each other better.

"Did you mean what you said about Will's head?"

Jess' face soften, "Yes and No. Yes, I don't want to look in his head. No, I don't know for sure it would be like a haunted house."

"So what's it like, can you read my thoughts right now?"

"Not right now, I'm a little compromised. But without touching a non-telepath I can only sense your emotions. Unless I really, really concentrate." "Like you did when I gave birth?" "Yeah, and man did I have a killer headache after. Sally said later down the road I might be able to communicate like her. Right now I'm too feral."

"Can Cao and his sister do it? Or are they too feral like you?" Erika wrinkled her nose when she said feral.

"I bet they can. They've had more training and Sally's helping them too. Mermaids Rock!" Jess said raising her glass and toasted with Erika.

As their glasses clinked Gina moved saying "Truth." Jess and Erika laughed. "What are we going to do with those 2?" Erika said standing up a little wobbly. "I made up one of our spare rooms for Abby. Just in case, she over did it. Her and Will seem a bit rocky. I didn't want her going back plastered and saying anything she might regret." "Brilliant," Erika said putting her glass down, and continued. "I'll grab Gina and you get Abby. I'll let Henry clean the lab up tomorrow." "What else are husbands for?" Jess joked.

Erika had turned to go to hers when they exited the lift. The other 3 stumbled into the Magnus Unit, by that time Gina was somewhat a wake. After Jess and Gina got Abby into bed, Jess stared at her for a minute. "What's wrong," Gina asked trying to stay on her feet. "I have nearly, an uncontrollable desire to put her hand in a bowl of water. Pour thing has enough problems, I guess I'll be good. Come on you," Jess shoved her out the door. Reminding Gina to drink a ton of water and have a bucket near her bed just in case.

As Jess crawled in bed after drinking a few liters of water herself. She wondered who's win the prize for worst hangover in the morning. Jess' only regret that Helen hadn't been there for a very interesting night of Truth or Dare.

**I'm thinking about writing Kate and Garris wedding. Not sure Yet.**


End file.
